


Lost History

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finds a lost piece of Argent history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost History

**Author's Note:**

> Set during early season 3A

_Journal entry 1743_

_We didn’t know. I didn’t know._

_That is a poor excuse given how the Argent line has prided itself on it’s Beastiary and thirst for knowledge._

_We spent months hunting the pack down, eliminating the beasts one by one until only the Alpha was left. She put up a terrible fight, killing Louis, Pierre, Henri and Michel, all good hunters, before we took her down. But we cleansed the county of their monstrous presence._

_It’s been five years now and I’ve lost my husband and two sons. Only my daughter is left. I sit at her bedside as I write this, listening to the horrible sound of her struggling to breath. She’d been attacked by a demon today. Something that should not exist outside of Catholic lore and myth._

_The demon was only the latest of supernatural creatures to plague the county since we took out the pack. But it certainly won’t be the last._

_I fear for the safety of my friends and neighbours. My daughter may not last the night for the ignorance of the Argent line._

_We hunt the werewolves for their sin of not being human and their animal nature. They are abominations against nature._

_They are also a shield against the other supernatural entities. That is something none of my family knew until now. Because of my folly in falling in love with the country and a desire to have a stable home for my children for several years before they struck out on their own as hunters. We have always taken out the beasts and moved on, never looking back for all we hunt is the wolves._

_There is something about a large, stable pack that means their territory is free of other supernatural entities. I’ve been going through the town’s histories and talking with the elders, listening to their stories. All of them have one thing in common. When the pack moved into the area several decades ago, the attacks and mysterious deaths where people were found sacrificed or missing part of their internal organs stopped._

_It is something I’m still having trouble comprehending. I sent out several of my hunters to other pack held territories to research and they have come back with the same findings._

_Monstrous though they are, werewolves are also the shield and sword against others of supernatural ilk._

_So I say this to my fellow hunters, an order of Sophia Argent, current leader of Clan Argent. This is our code for the wolves._

_Do not kill a werewolf unless it has first attacked a human.  
Do not eliminate a pack for one rouge wolf unless the entire pack has gone rouge.   
Should an entire pack need to be put down, the hunter and her family will take over the territory, protecting it from the supernatural attacks that will begin. _

Chris put down the journal carefully, the pages brittle with age under his fingers. 

He rubbed his eyes, feeling the burn in them from hours spent going through his family’s journals.

He’d been looking for any information on past cases of an Alpha pack and how to take them down along with what Deucalion had become. 

He never expected to find this passage from a long distant Argent matriarch with what looked like a revision of their Code. He’d always prided himself on following the Code. To his shame, he’d let himself become complacent in others not following the same Code, especially his father and sister. Even Victoria had failed to adhere to the Code in the end, when she tried to kill Scott for his crime of loving Allison. 

He just never knew there was more to the Code beyond only killing a werewolf when it went rogue. 

He’s now relearning the painful lesson Sophia Argent had learned. A strong and stable pack were protectors of their territory, against more than rogue omegas or hunters. They were the guardians against the other threats from the supernatural world on unsuspecting humans. 

Kate’s massacre, and he can finally admit that to himself, of the Hale Pack had left Beacon Hills open for the Alpha pack to come in and kill anyone they wanted. It also meant a Darach had also found the perfect hunting grounds for its sacrifices. 

In tracking down the Alpha pack and murders, Chris had come across that Beacon Hills was literally a beacon of energy, a place where the supernatural and practioners of magic, were drawn to. In all the years he’d been in and out of Beacon Hills hunting down werewolves and the Hale pack, he’d never seen any other supernatural creatures. 

He couldn’t bring the Hale pack back. He couldn’t even stay out of the way as the Alpha pack made it’s presence known by killing off Derek’s new wolves because Alison fighting alongside them wouldn’t let him stay out of it. 

Chris wondered when this part of the Code was lost or even followed. No matter, it was now his duty to follow it now. 

Carefully picking up the book, Chris headed to Allison’s room. She was out, supposedly spending time with Lydia but Chris knew better. She was doing what she could to protect her friends. 

Chris could do the same thing. Forge some kind of truce with Scott and Derek to stop both attacks on Beacon Hills. Allison would be key in that. Both Scott and Derek didn’t trust him but Scott still trusted Allison. Leaving the book on Allison’s desk along with a note, Chris could only hope it wasn’t too late to undo some of the damage the Argents had caused and try to protect the area until Derek could rebuild his pack into something strong enough to become the Shield the Hale pack had once been for Beacon Hills.


End file.
